Breaking Point
by SandraS
Summary: Peter has certainly reached his. Tag to Season 3 – Countdown


Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Short tag to Season 3 – Countdown, takes place directly after the end of the episode and will undoubtedly be AU as soon a the next one airs. But I simply couldn't resist.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter has been almost eerily calm since he came home to find Elizabeth gone. Not in shock, he is answering questions, nodding to words or gestures of quiet sympathy from those around him though he is once or twice staring silently out of a window. So Neal isn't really sure what to expect when Peter extricates them from his fellow agents with a murmured <em>"just<em>_ one__ moment __with __Neal, __please"_ and herds him upstairs. But he follows his lead as quietly as the others let them go.

The study he is ushered into is small, barely enough room for a desk and some shelves, yet somehow Peter manages to pace in there after he has carefully closed the door; striding up and down, his hands making short, abortive movements. Neal has watched Peter gear himself up for something unpleasant enough times to recognize the signs, he just isn't sure what it will be under the circumstances. He doesn't even rule out a good punch, Peter is a hot-tempered man when provoked and to have _his __wife__ kidnapped_ is certainly provocation enough for anyone. For sure he will once more dig into the whole treasure business and if that was a sore spot before Neal feels positively sick about it now. His conflicting loyalties are like chains tearing him apart.

So he can't help tensing warily when Peter finally stops, muttering to himself a repeated "OK – OK", then frowns as he abruptly starts pulling ring binders off the shelves and taking things out of them. The frown turns to bewilderment when Peter comes back over and shoves a sheet of paper in his hands.

"OK. I've got this on my bank account – that I can get immediately. Then this – and this –" More papers follow. "I might have that available by tomorrow. This one here will take three to four days, minus a fee for getting it out early but still..."

Neal can only stare at the papers filling his hands, printouts of funds and savings, amounting to a sum that is no fortune but considerable nonetheless. And Peter is still talking, in those hurried, clipped tones.

"I know – I _know_ – this is nothing in comparison but it will be enough to get you out of the country and give you a comfortable start wherever you choose to go –"

Neal's head jerks up and Peter talks even faster, still almost, _almost_ matter-of-fact, still almost, _almost_ reasonable but something else is bleeding through now as well.

"I'll stall as long as I can. And I give you my word, I won't come after you, not now, not ever. I'll keep the Bureau off your trail as long as possible. But I need the treasure. Neal. It's what Keller wants. It's the only bargaining chip I have to free Elizabeth."

Something hurts inside Neal's chest, hurts badly, and he doesn't know what is worse: That _Peter_ of all people is trying to buy him or that he actually thinks he _needs_ to pay for his help. He starts shaking his head but Peter misunderstands and there is a terrible thing in his eyes as he says:

"I can sell the house. Though for that you must give me time. But I promise you, you will get the money. You name an account anywhere, any country, any name, just – just..."

"Peter. No. Peter – Peter..." Neal says and the pain inside his chest is like a savage beast.

"Neal," Peter swallows and then he forces out the word he did not bring over his lips until now, "Please."

Neal's hands open and the sheets of paper rain down on the floor, scatter at their feet.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I don't have it any longer. I'm sorry."

Something breaks in Peter at his words. Neal sees it happening. He just isn't sure if it is because his last hope is dashed or because of the terrible truth hiding behind the two little words "any longer". Something breaks and Neal can't stand seeing it and without thinking he steps forward and wraps his arms around the other man, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," he repeats helplessly over a rigid shoulder, "We'll find a way. I'm sorry."

And the truly, _truly_ frightening thing above all else is – Neal thinks as he stands there simply holding the other man – that Peter is letting him.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
